


Winning in the rain

by QueenOfTrouble



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Football | Soccer, Ireland, M/M, Rain, Robbie Keane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTrouble/pseuds/QueenOfTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them always had a strong will to win and in Damien’s mind Robbie had won one too many times, while Robbie himself was never going to let anyone beat him. But then the rain starts to fall and their team-mates give up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning in the rain

The training was in full swing and Stephen Staunton was dividing his soccer stars in four teams to play some five-a-side to end their last day of training. The Irish internationals week of training outside Galway was almost over and his boys were looking a bit worn out, he’d driven them hard, he knew that. He had an international game to look forward to and wanted his players fit but he couldn’t wear them out either. But still there were always two, two who never looked tired and never seemed to lose their energy even though they always gave it their all. To try to really let them play, and spend all their energy he now deliberately put them in separate teams. He knew they worked best together but hopefully this way they could run each other out of energy, and let the rest of them have a quiet night.

Robbie grinned mischievously when his international coach put them in different teams. He instantly took the part of the leader and started advising his team about their way to victory. To the brunette this felt like he was back in his youth, playing with his friends in the schoolyard at recess. Damien took the same part with his team at the other end of the small pitch. He was determined to make this game a loss for Robbie. Both of them always had a strong will to win and in Damien’s mind Robbie had won one too many times, while Robbie himself was never going to let anyone beat him.

“First to three goal’s win” the coach said and threw the ball onto the pitch. Everyone saw directly that this wasn’t some easy game of practise to all of them. The concentration of the two premier league players was dead serious and the tension between them was so big the game could easily be mistaken for a Champion’s League final. While the rest of them took it easy, playing for fun, Robbie and Damien gave it their all. Damien precisely put the ball in the net and Robbie urged his team on even more, he wouldn’t lose this game, there was much more on stake then anyone of the others knew. After five minutes of hard play the game was a 2-2 tie and the sky had darkened. The players soon felt big drops of rain falling on their heads and the rain started to fall faster and faster.  
“Hey, maybe we should just give them the game and get in?” Matthew called as his shirt got heavier by water by the second.  
“NO!” Damien called, he couldn’t believe what was wrong with his team-mate, didn’t he feel the pressure, they had to win. “It’s only drizzling anyway!”¨  
“It’s not drizzling, Duffer, its fu*king pouring down! I’m going” Kevin announced and left with the other three of Damien’s team.  
“There goes your team, Damo” Robbie couldn’t help to gloat a little. “So it looks like you lost”  
 ”Hah, I’ll take you and your team down easily by myself, Keano, So bring it on!” Damien was not giving up that easily. “Or maybe I’ll only have to take you down, Rob, looks like your team chickened out.”  
Robbie turned around to find that his team was no longer there, but halfway to the dressing rooms.“Oh, well… I’ll just have to prove I’m better then you, again!”  
“You try, kiddie” With that Damien skilfully rounded Robbie and went for the small goal. But quick Robbie caught on and saved the shot by a perfectly precise glide tackle on the goal line.  
The rain continued falling, heavier and heavier, and so did the game, the two Dubliners playing harder and rougher. Soon the small pitch looked more like a swap then a football pitch. Their legs got heavier and slower but neither man was likely to give up or let the other know that their energy were slowly running out, Robbie’s muscles ached with weariness, but he urged them on. Determined to score the final goal, he took the ball from his fellow Irish international and ran on tired legs towards the goal, he got ahead, and as he saw the goal fast approaching he thought, this was it, the victory was his. But just as he was about to draw the last strike his legs were gone from beneath him and he fell in an awful tangle of arms and legs. Damien had pulled his last strength together and went all in for the tackle, it was unfair, he knew that, in a real game he would probably get a red card, at least a yellow one and Robbie would have gotten a penalty, but he couldn’t let Robbie win this time, he just couldn’t.

“Aouch” Damien heard from beside him. ‘Shit!’ he thought ‘What have I done?! What if I’ve seriously injured the international captain, we have an important cap on Saturday. The whole country will hate me!’ he hurried to his feet and looked down on his team-mate.  
“Oh my god! Robbie, are you okay?” Damien’s voice was filled with fear, and Robbie couldn’t hold the small crooked smile from his face, but he hid it quickly as he saw his chance to let his friend fidget a little. It had been a hard tackle but nothing he couldn’t handle and except feeling a little battered he felt fine, but still he took a firm hold of his ankle making some whimpering sounds, trying out his acting abilities a bit as he’d seen countless players do on the pitch.  
“What have I done?! I’m sooo sorry, Keano. I really didn’t mean to! Where are you hurt? Is it bad?” Damien was almost pulling his fair hair off his head as Robbie gave some more whimpering sounds. “Oh no! We need you! You have to be alright! We can’t play without you, Rob. I can’t play without you!” Damien was in quite a state by now. He had no idea what to do, should he try to carry Robbie back to the facilities or should he run for help? Robbie was actually starting to feel sorry for the older man and broke his whimpering silence.  
“Ahh… I don’t think it’s really that bad, it may be okay. Help me up?” Damien was feeling relieved as he put his hands forward to pull Robbie up from the ground. But with a quick pull at the hands Robbie made Damien fall forward into the pile of mud, that was the pitch, next to him. The shocked expression on the wingers face was so incredible it had Robbie in stitches. Damien quickly came to terms on what had happened and didn’t look quite as happy as the striker beside him.  
“Come on D, it was funny!” Robbie sniggered at his friend’s fallen face. He bent over him to look him directly in his eyes. “‘I’m sooo sorry, Rob. What have I done!?! We need you, I can’t play without you’” Robbie gimmicked.  
“Ah, grow up, “Baby Irish”” Damien sulked. He couldn’t believe he had fallen for that simple trick.  
“Haha, come on Damo, cheer up! We’ll call it a draw?” Robbie coaxed and on an impulse bent down and gave the sulking strawberry blond a kiss. Damien’s eyes widen in surprise and Robbie pulled up quickly as he realised what he had done. He searched the wingers eyes for disgust and despise but found none. Damien was shocked, and frightened, not frightened by the kiss itself but rather what he felt when Robbie pulled away. Was it disappointment? And before he knew it his hand had snuck up into the brown shaggy haircut that was Robbie’s and guided the handsome face down for another kiss, a proper one this time.

A few sweet kisses later Robbie pulled back and looked down on the two of them, still lying on the pitch in the pouring rain.  
“My mom would kill me if she saw me know” He stated.  
“Really?” Damien’s face suddenly lost all colour. Was this regret?  
“Look at me! I’m all covered in mud!” Robbie exclaimed which made Damien laugh. “What?” he asked, “Why are you laughing?” But Damien hadn’t the time to answer as they heard the coach screaming at them through the rain.  
“What are you guys up to?!” The two players quickly pulled apart looking embarrassed, “Are you crazy, you’ll catch your death! Get in here, now!” Steve walked back to the dressing room muttering something about stupid kids risking their health playing in the rain. Robbie and Damien smiled sheepishly at each other and started making their way back to the dressing room.  
“First one back, wins the game?”  
“You’re on!”  
And with that the two footballers, filled with new energy, ran like little children, in the rain towards the training facilities at the other end of the green field.


End file.
